


Lethal Alliance: A Team Mini Series

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: Team Mini Series [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: James and his family go on a vacation to a world they haven't explored yet. Little do they know is that this will lead to them having to stop a potential museum robbery from happening.
Series: Team Mini Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981649
Kudos: 2





	1. The Upcoming Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read The Team 2 before you read this for context on what had happened in this story.

"So we'e using a car to teleport to a dimension?" David asked his son while holding his grandaugther Jamie in his arms.

"Exactly. I haven't exactly used this bad boy all that much, because I couldn't drive a car, but now, since I can, we can use the device I made for any car, or van." James said.

At the moment, after The Team's events with Ahlai, James had reunited with his family and they were all going on a vacation to a dimension none of them hadn't visited yet.

Dimension 1-18-19.

James hadn't exactly know why they hadn't explored this dimension yet, but it was probably a new one he hadn't explored yet.

Just then, the rest of his family appeared. His sister Silena, his mother Beth, and his brother in law Adam. They all had suitcases and a cooler with them packed with food and drinks. "Is the van ready?" Silena asked.

"Yep." James said before opening it's door. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Sure." Silena said before David opened the trunk door. "Let's put our things in here first." He said.

Silena, Adam, and Beth all put the suitcases within the trunk and James and David placed their things in there too.

"Alright in we go." James said opening the car doors.

Everyone got in the car, James and Silena in the front, Adam and Jamie in the very back, with Jamie in a seat specifically for her, and David and Beth in the middle.

James started the car and pushed a button. A green portal opened up in front of them. "Let's do this." James said before he gunned it and the car drove into the portal.

...

The car bursted through the portal, leading the family into a bustling street area with people walking around.

James slammed the breaks on his car and the car stopped in front of a stop sign.

"Everyone ok back there?" James asked.

"Sure." David said.

"Ok." James said.

"Sweetie how's the baby?" Silena asked.

Adam looked at his daugther. "She looks well." Adam said.

"Great to hear." James said before a car honked at them from behind.

James poked his head out. "Relax man we've just teleported through dimensions, give us a break!" He yelled before he began to drive off.

"People have no respect these days." He whispered.

...

The family parked at a hotel not too far from where they appeared and walked inside. "Room for 6." Beth said to the person upfront.

...

After getting their room number and taking the elevator, the family made it to their room. Room 254.

Adam unlocked the door and the family walked into the room. It was a simple enough hotel room, glass doors that led to a patio, a mini fridge, a bathroom, 3 beds that could relatively fit 3 people, a television, a spot to put their shoes, and a desk to charge their phones and leave other things there.

Everyone took off their shoes and placed their suitcases down and they began took a seat on the beds. "So, we're here." James said.

"Correct on that son." David said setting up a portable cradle for Jamie to sleep in.

"Indeed." Beth said.

"So, I say we kick back, relax, and maybe head down to the beach later today?" James said.

"We can do that, but *yawns* I haven't had a coffee this morning, so I'll head out for one of those first." Silena said before getting straight back up.

"I'll go too. For company sakes." James said before the two put their shoes back on and walked on out again.

...

James and Silena ordered their coffees, James a black coffee, and Silena an Expresso, before taking a seat outside the shop.

James looked around the place, seeing it's beautiful scenery. "Alex would've loved this place." James said.

"Would he?" Silena asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"Interesting." Silena said before silence took over. "So, is there a specific reason you brought us here?" Silena asked.

"Why would you think that?" James asked.

"I don't know, it's just that you chose, out of every dimension, this one is the one you chose, how come?" Silena asked.

"No specific reasons, just chose it." James said, hiding the fact that this dimension was apparently where his soulmate is.

"Ok, whatever you say." Silena said sarcastically.

"Why do you think I would choose this dimension?" James asked.

"Uh let's see, it's admittedly a nice looking place, but everyone here looks 2d animated, and it just feels weird that we, normal looking humans, are here." Silena said.

"No one's even looking at us." James said.

Silena looked around the place. Indeed, no one was looking at them. "Point to you." She murmured.

James chuckled.

"So this is happening at 7:00 tonight, the Hardwick museum, this is going to be great." They heard someone say close to them, sitting at another table.

James shushed Silena. "Don't say anything." He said before pulling a robotic spider out of his pocket.

Silena yelped. "What is that!" She yelled quietly.

"A robotic spider." James said before placing it on the ground and having it go towards the person.

"You know I'm scared of spiders." Silena whispered panicky.

"Shush." James said before placing an earbud in his ear. "Act like we're not listening." James said before the two went to drink their coffee more.

"So we'll head over there in an hour to explore the place and what tricks we can do later." The male voice said before he got up and left.

James let the spider come back to him. "What did he say?" Silena asked.

"I don't know what it's about, but we should get back to the hotel." James said before grabbing Silena and walking off. Silena grabbed her coffee before she continued to be dragged.

...

The two entered their hotel room. "Well since the universe hates me, we have a problem on our vacation." James said annoyed.

"Seriously?" Beth asked.

"Correct. Appartently, there's a robbery that's being planned tonight at the Hardwick museum. And since it's our thing, we need to stop them." James said.

"Isn't it technically your job to do it, because we're technically no in the team." Adam said.

James laughed. "Who saids I'm not working with you people?" James asked.

"No one." Beth said.

"Dad you're a police chief, you can back me up on this." James said.

"Right." David said.

"Silena you took that self defense class." James said.

"Yep." She replied.

"Adam you know about martial arts." James said.

"Correct." Adam said.

"And mom...is here." James said.

"Wow." Beth said.

"Just watch Jamie for us please." James said.

"Ok, we'll help you." David said.

"Great, let's move out." James said before the four of them walked out.

...

James, Silena, Adam, and David are inside the museum, checking around the place for possible spots the robber can get in and get out James has a robo spider rummaging around the place for photos of the place. "Any luck?" James asked.

"Well, she can possibly get in through the vents." David said.

"Or this sewer grate." Adam said.

"Remember they would have to find a way in without triggering any alarms." David said.

"Exactly. And that also means they'll have to sneak their way across without triggering the alarms." James said.

"What do you mean by that?" James heard someone from behind him say.

James swiped backwards and got into a fighting stance to see a red haired lady in front of him. "Sorry, I was talking about my dogs." James stuttered.

"Dogs?" Silena asked from the other side.

"Yeah sometimes they see squirrels outside our house and try to get out, but if they do, there's an alarm that lets me know before they can get far away from my house." James said.

"Ok, whatever you say..." The lady said.

"James. James Michael." James said.

"Ok, my name's Carmen." She said before she walked off, but stopped and turned back. "Wait like, the James Michael." Carmen asked.

"Oh, I never thought of myself being introduced as The James Michael, just James would be fine." He said.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Carmen asked.

"What is happening?" Adam asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging here, a little break is just what I needed with my family." James said.

"Alright, I won't bother you, later." Carmen said before walking off.

"Yeah, see you again, maybe." James said before slowly walking off from Carmen.

James went back to his business. "Ok, back to business." James said.

"That was awkward." Silena whispered.

"Shut up." James said.

...

That evening, the family had set up a blueprint of the whole museum. "Ok, so we have all these potential entrances and exits, no clue who it could be, no idea where that guy is, no idea of the plan, so, we'll just have to wing it. I'll sneak into the place, hide somewhere well, Silena and Adam will head to the dinner next to the museum so they can keep their eyes out, mom, you'll use this laptop to check the security footage of the museum, and dad you'll be my backup just in case." James said.

"Works for us." Silena said.

"Ok." Beth said.

"What's the signal you'll give me?" David asked.

"Simple, garbage day." James said.

"Why would it be..." David said.

"You'll remember it easily." James admitted. "Alright let's do this." James said before the family moved out.

...

That night, James camouflaged himself as a wall with the suit so he can't be seen when this person breaks in.

"Anything yet?" James asked Silena and Adam via earbud.

"Nothing yet, but the food's really good." Silena said.

"Good to know. Mom, anything on camera?" James asked.

"Nothing yet." She said.

"Alright. And dad?" James asked.

"Is it garbage day yet?" David asked.

"Good you're fine." James said.

Beth was staring at the footage, but then, it began to glitch out, and then said 'no connection.'

"Uh James, the camera's are off." Beth said.

"What?" James asked.

"Yeah they just turned off." Beth said.

"Keep your eyes peeled everybody." James said.

Silena, Adam, and David looked in all their directions, trying to see anything suspicous.

Then, Adam saw a red jacketed figure, along with a large red sunhat, jumping across onto the museum.

"James, someone just jumped on the roof." Adam said.

"What?!" James said.

"Yeah she's wearing all red." Adam said.

"In that case, I might wanna be prepare." James said before she heard someone open the roof window from above.

"Keep it quiet." James whispered to everyone before turning off his earbud.

Then, the slim red jacketed figure Adam mentioned grappled down onto the ground. "Ok Player, where is it?" She asked.

James took a guess and think this Player was saying stuff on the other side of an earbud.

"Ok." She said before she began to walk down the lobby.

James went to sneak up on her and catch her carefully, making sure to not make a sound.

The lady and unbeknownst to her James, walked into a science room about some type of event which was about the periodic table.

James was confused on what there was to steal in this exact place when she walked over to a specific guy. Roberto Raymond, a scientist that apparently did research on Serotonin.

"We have our guy." She said. "Roberto Raymond." She said to Player.

It was silence in the room again. "I'll get something." She said before looking at a little glass tube with yellow particles in it surrounded by a large square glass.

The person placed a metal circle on the glass a laser made a piece of glass break in a perfect circle and she grabbed it before it could shatter.

She then put gloves on and carefully took out the serum and placed it in her jacket.

Then, James heard crying from his earbud. It was most likely Jamie.

As soon as he heard it, it was abruptly cut off, probably from Beth. He figured that she left her earbud on. But the person in front of him heard it.

She looked around the place. "Player, I don't think I'm alone." She said.

James sped-moonwalked over to the exit of the room so she couldn't escape.

The lady began to rush towards him without her knowing.

James took this chance and grabbed her by her sides and getting her into a wall.

James gave up on the invisibility and became visible to the lady. "Not so fast." He said.

The lady seemed to recognize James. "You!" She said.

James looked confused to her before removing his helmet. "And you..." James said confused before he went to remove the hat, and it was Carmen, the girl he saw earlier that day. (what a shock).

"Oh it's you!" James said before Carmen kicked James away and began to run off.

James activated his flight and tackled Carmen down to the ground. "Why are you doing this?" James asked.

Carmen got James off of her. "None of your concern." She said before jumping off the railing and grabbed onto the rope from the roof.

James did the same and grabbed onto her shins before she could get far. "Garage day!" James yelled.

Carmen looked at James confused. "What?" She asked as David busted into the room.

"Freeze!" He yelled aiming a pistol at her.

Carmen grabbed her hat and tossed it at David.

James grabbed her free arm and pulled her down further, leading to the both of them falling off the rope.

James grabbed the serum from Carmen's pocket before she plopped onto the ground.

James floated in midair as David moved further. "You're under arrest." David said showing his badge.

"Wait, you don't get it, I need that." Carmen said.

James stopped David and got down to Carmen's level. "Well judging by the fact that Serotonin is a gas that focuses on anxiety and many other things, I can say that there are easier ways to deal with crippling anxiety." James said being honest.

"What? No, I need that because VILE is making something that involves that chemical." Carmen said.

James and David looked at each other. "Ok, here's my question, what the hell is VILE?" James asked.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco they had, Carmen explains what she's trying to do with the knowledge she wanted to gain and she forms an alliance with the family.

James and the others had brought Carmen back to their place so she can explain what's happening. "VILE, otherwise known as Villains International League of Evil, supposedly have been creating a new type of serum, and one of it's chemicals is Serotonin, so I'm trying to stop them from whatever they seem to be doing with it." Carmen said.

"Ok, but why did you need to find Roberto's name?" James asked.

"Because in their files on this serum, it had his name in it." Carmen said.

"So you had to break into a museum when just googling it wouldn't be as hard?" David said.

As they were going back and forth, Silena dragged Adam and Jamie into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" James asked.

"Changing the baby's clothes." Silena said before they all went in and Silena locked the door. "I thought she was already in her pajamas." Adam whispered.

"That's not the problem Adam, it's about James." Silena said.

"Oh no, is he dying?" Adam asked.

"No! But he might soon." Silena said worried.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Adam, do you think James is doing this good guy thing correctly?" Silena asked.

"Honey, please be more specific." Adam said.

"Ok ok, James uses these gadgets. Gadgets that we never seen before, he has more power than pretty much everybody on earth, and he's out their working his ass off to protect people, but don't you think he goes a bit too far sometime?" Silena explained.

"Maybe he does, but you gotta admit, he's pretty good at it." Adam said.

"Yeah he's good, but he's not that good. I'm just scared that he's going to deal with something stronger than him and he'll die, and he asked us if we wanted to be on his team." Silena said.

"Well we never said yes." Adam said.

"Exactly." Silena said.

"Are we going to?" Adam asked. "Or at least, you?"

"No, ah yes, *stutters* I don't know, I just need more time to think about it." Silena said.

"What happens when you say no?" Adam asked.

"Well we're leaving him alone to die, we just got him back, and Alex would want us to keep him company." Silena said. "Were you thinking of joining him?" She asked.

"Haven't made up my mind yet." He said.

"Look, we'll think about this after vacation." Silena said.

"I don't think it's vacation anymore." Adam said.

Back outside the bathroom, someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" James asked before going to get it, and getting a punch in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled before Carmen sat up. "Don't worry, their on our side." Carmen said recognizing them.

"Are you sure about that?" A male voice asked, a familiar one.

Silena busted through the doors. "It's you! You're that guy from the coffee shop." Silena said.

"Got that right." He said.

"This is Zach and Ivy, they are my partners." Carmen said.

"Nice to meet you." Ivy said.

"Same here." James said clutching his punched cheek.

"Ok, we have our introductions out of the way, what's the plan now?" Beth said.

"Well first things first, we gotta hack into Roberto's bank account." Carmen said.

"Ok, how?" David asked.

"Well when Carmen saw the files, it had his bank account numbers. So we just had to get into that, find his accountant, and track him down we might be able to find him." Ivy said.

"But how?" Silena asked.

"With a friend." Carmen said before pulling out her phone. "Player, we're going to need some assistant here." Carmen said.

"Whatcha need Red?" Player asked.

"I want you to go onto Roberto's bank account I gave you." Carmen said.

"Shall do." Player said before he seemed to click on the computer. "Speaking of which where are you, I see you're in someone else's hotel room." He said.

"Just a few helpers on this job." She said.

"Alright." Player said. "It saids here that his bank accountant is Marcus Tabbs." Player said.

"Cool, can we get his address? We need to find out if Roberto's going anywhere." Carmen said.

Player typed on the computer. "He's at the Sparkling Motel." Player said.

"Ok, we'll get there in the morning." She said before hanging up.

"Ok back to planning, if we're going there, we're going to need unknown people in this dimension to go talk with him. Dad, Silena, can you go there?" James said.

"I can do that." David said.

"Maybe." Silena said.

"Great. So, Carmen, Zach, Ivy, you guys can go back to your hotel now." James said.

"Ok." Zach said before the three walked off. "Meet here tomorrow." Carmen said.

"Sure." James said.

"Good." Carmen said before she left.

...

That morning, Silena and David parked the car at the motel. "Whoo, feeling kind of stressed right now if you ask me, first mission involved with this team." Silena chuckled.

"No need to panic, I've done knock and talk before." David said.

Silena and David walked up to the motel door of his room. "Let's good cop bad cop, I'll be good cop, and you're bad cop." Silena said.

"Ok." David said before he kicked the door down and aimed his pistol around the room. "Get down!" He yelled.

"The shit is happening?!" Marcus yelled.

"What happened to knock and talk?!" Silena said in confusion.

"You broke my damn door!" Marcus said.

"I'm so sorry sir, some gorilla glue can fix it." Silena said, trying to not escalate the situation.

"I need to to answers some questions now." David said.

"Dad, calm down, he's just an accountant. I'm going to talk to him, with my heart." She said.

"What?" David asked.

"Watch and learn." She said before going over to Marcus. "Sir, my name's Silena, we work for The Team, we just need some accountant knowledge." She said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Roberto Raymond. Is he doing anyth-" Silena asked before she was punched in the face and slammed onto a desk.

"I hate the team!" Marcus said.

Silena cleched her jaw as David and kneeled down to her. "You want me to come in now?" David asked.

"Sometime you have to suffer for the greater good." Silena said before getting back up. "I get you're scared of us Marcus, I am too." Silena said.

"Hey!" David said.

"Look, sometime fear ca-" Silena said before she was punched into a table and it broke down, with her along with plates and a pot going down too.

Silena spat some saliva out. "Bad cop." She said.

David went closer to Marcus. "Listen, we just want to know if we can find Roberto anywhere." David said.

Then, someone injected a needle into Marcus's neck, it was James. "Truth serum bitch." James said.

Marcus turned to James before removing the needle. Then, he began to feel woozy and crash onto the couch.

Zach and Ivy walked into the room. "So, has Roberto made any way for us to meet him yet?" James asked.

Marcus seemed to have the gears shift before turning to James. "His birthday party is coming up, it's at the Veil Club, tonight, there can you leave?!" Marcus yelled.

"Ok." James said. "You potentially saved a lot of lives in the future Marcus." James said before the 5 of them left.

"What about my door?!" Marcus yelled.

James tossed him some gorilla glue. "This should fix it." James said.


	3. The Conspirator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Carmen go undercover at the Veil Club to find Roberto, but it doesn't go as planned.

Everyone met again at the hotel. "So, what now?" Silena asked.

"It's simple actually, two of us shall go undercover, find Roberto, get him to speak or if nessercary, get him in the minivan and interrogate him from there, and hopefully he'll tell us where this serum will be, and we go there." James said.

"Alright, but who are the ones that are going?" Ivy asked.

"Well clearly, we need Carmen there since she knows more about this than we do, and I guess James can go too." David said.

"Alright, smart enough." James said. "First things first, we should probably rent some clothes for the night." James said.

"Point. There's a store near here we can go too." Carmen said.

"Great, so Adam, Silena, come with us." James said before the four of them walked out.

...

James and Adam were searching for clothes. "So have you found a new house yet?" Adam asked.

"I did. It's a decently size house, 3 floors, I plan the bottom floor to be the new spot for Team stuff." James said.

"Ok." Adam said before thinking about something else. "Say, you were alone for a lot of time right?" Adam asked.

"Yep." James said.

"Did you uh, you know." Adam nervously said.

"Do what?" James asked.

"You know, the thing we might do sometimes, when we're alone." Adam said.

"Oh of course. I binge watched a lot of Netflix. Not sponsored." James said.

"Did you do anything else while watching Netflix?" Adam asked more awkwardly.

The gears had shifted in James's head and it finally clicked. "Oh you mean that thing." James said.

"Yes." Adam said.

"Oh, no I haven't chilled watching Netfilx." James said before pulling out a blue polo shirt. "This can work." He said.

...

Silena tossed Carmen a bright red leather jacket. "This can work." Carmen said placing it on a pile of dark blue jeans and a black sweater

"Great." Silena said as Carmen went into the dressing area as Silena waited for her to finish.

"So is there anything else we should know about this VILE group?" Silena asked.

"Well they have members from what feels like everywhere I go, so we might want to keep an eye out." Carmen said.

"Alright alright alright." Silena said.

"You know, your little move during the interrogation wasn't the best if you asked me." Carmen said.

"Well it was my first time." Silena said.

"Really?" Carmen said.

"Yep. I think James did it for me to get ground level experiment for missions, but it could've gone worse." Silena said.

"I could've done better." Carmen said. "After all, I've been trained to do that stuff all my life."

"Probably." Silena said. "Who trained you?" Silena asked.

"That's not really important." Carmen chuckled.

"Ok, respecting boundaries." Silena said.

...

That night, the family had parked their car in the parking lot, and James and Carmen were ready to go in. "All right, ready red?" James asked.

"Sure." Carmen said.

"James, can I go in too?" Silena asked.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well I've been in these a few times, and it's a place where your eyes can easily be drawn." Silena explained.

"You know what, fair enough. Come along." James said before the three of them got out.

They went to the back of the line and they began to wait.

...

When they were let in, they saw the flashing purple and blue lights raving around the place, and how crowded they are.

"Ok, let's not split up." James said as the three of them began to explore the area.

"Adam, do a scan." James said into a tiny mic on his polo.

"Ok." Adam said before having a drone pop out of the car and began to sneak it into the party.

"Which button do I press?" Adam asked.

"Ok there should be a blue button, that'll do a face scan of the person we'll look for." James said. "Along with us covered in blue, while Roberto should be highlighted green." He comtinued.

Adam pushed the button and saw Roberto walking up a stairway. "Uh, he's going onto a second floor." Adam said.

Silena looked to see what he was talking about. "Found him, I think." Silena said.

"Then that's where we're going." James said before the three of them began to walk up to Roberto.

"Just watch out for any suspicious characters." Silena said.

"Come on Silena how hard could that be?" James asked going ahead of the two of them.

"Hey peps!" Someone yelled next to James before some 'sugar' was thrown into the face.

"Shit!" James yelled covering his face.

"Like that." Silena said.

"Oh I think it's in my eyes" James said.

Carmen chuckled a bit. Silena looked at her annoyed. "What? He's funny." She said.

"Yep it's in my eyes. What even is this?" James asked.

"Do you have a device to scan something?" Silena asked.

"In my left pocket, on my phone." James said.

Silena grabbed his phone and scanned it. "Yep, just what I thought, James you have cocaine on you." Silena said.

"What!" James yelled.

"Don't panic." Silena said.

"Why shouldn't I panic? I got blown with drugs in my face, when do the effects start kicking in?" James asked before he went cross eyed.

"Later than that." Silena said.

"I'm hearing colors." James said.

"Ok, we should probably keep him going." Carmen said before grabbing James and dragging him to where he was.

Silena nervously smiled. "This either ends well, or terribly." She said to herself before following

...

The three of them walked up the stairs with James looking around like a maniac when they saw Roberto having a few drinks. "Robermond Rayto!" James said pointing at him before Silena grabbed him to and plopped him onto the couch. "Sit here, we'll handle this. Don't do anything stupid." Silena said before taking another seat with Carmen.

"Can I help you guys?" Roberto asked.

"Indeed you can." Carmen said before showing an image of the serum on her phone. "Know what this is?" She asked.

"What is it?" Roberto asked.

"It's a serum that VILE made. It has the chemicals of Serotonin in it, something you're a scientist is." Carmen explained.

"And?" Roberto asked.

"Apparently your name was in their folders, so we tried to find you and attempt to find out where this serum is going." Silena said.

Roberto looked around the place. "I can't say." He said.

"Look Robermond, I mean Roberto, we need to find out what this does, otherwise something terrible might happen." Silena said.

As they were talking, James was looking around the place like a puppy having food being hovered above their body, seeing these surreal images.

James then got a phone call and saw his mother's number and he had a sudden feeling of euphoria surged through him and answer it. "Hey mom!" He said.

"James we had to leave, there's a group of people coming over to find you guys." Beth said.

James got up and stumbled his way across to the railing.

He heard the doors bust open. "ACME, freeze!" He heard someone yell.

"Hey there's people with guns that entered." James stuttered.

Carmen got up and saw them. "Oh no." Carmen said.

"Someone must've called them." Silena said.

"You know, maybe it was that accountant dude." James said spaced out.

Carmen walked over to Roberto. "Where is the serum now?" Carmen demanded to know.

Roberto was silent for a moment. "Please." She said.

"I got this." James said before grabbing Roberto's face and began to imitate him. "It's at Pierce House, where a meeting for VILE is going to happen in three nights." James said.

"That's right." Roberto said.

"I know! You just said it." James said before Silena grabbed his arm. "Thank you." She said before she rushed off with James and Carmen. "You better have a device that can remove drugs from blood." Silena said.

Carmen saw the ACME agents begin to surround their way out. "Any ideas?" Carmen asked.

James turned to see cloth robes that led all the way to the ground. "I do." He said before grabbing both of them.

"What are you..." Carmen asked before James shushed her with his finger.

"Easy flames, sometimes you gotta do some crazy shit for the better." James said before he jumped on the robe and swung to the entrance door, but he fell flat on his face.

James stood up. "Still did it!" He yelled before rolling backwards outside.

"We might want to get him before he gets too far." Carmen said before grabbing Silena's hand and she grabbed the other robe and made it to the entrance as well.

They got out to see James next to where their ride was. "Where's the others?" Carmen asked.

"Oh they said something about getting away from those guys." James said before the two girls groaned and grabbed James before they rushed off. "Hey it's not my fault!" James yelled.

"We have to stop them getting after us." Carmen said.

"Oh I got it." James slurred before pulling out a detonator with the button on the bottom and James pushing on the top, but nothing happened. James clicked it again.

"Why isn't thi-" James said before slamming the bottom onto his free hand. But then they saw explosions ahead of them. "Working." He said before they all began to run for it.

"We need a way out now." Silena said.

James looked into the woods and from the distance he saw a baby horse. "Yo!" James said happily.

They stopped to see the horse in the distance. "What?" Carmen asked.

"I see a baby horse in those woods. Now, I'm a gentleman, I'm getting that horse, and putting you ladies on it before me, so she don't have to run." James said.

"James I get you're on drugs, but that's not a good idea." Silena said before James blew a raspberry. "Watch me." James said before he began to head for the woods.

"I'm a gentleman!" James yelled.

When he got closer, James began to clap his hands together. "Come on horsie." James said clicking his tongue to get it's attention.

Silena pulled out her phone and began to record it. "Should we just let him do it?" Carmen asked.

"It's better waiting for a cab." Silena said.

"I can't even hear him." Carmen said.

James kept clicking it's tongue. "Please horsie, can you help me, my sister and the women I'm sexually attracted to get to our hotel. Shit, did I say that?" James asked before turning back. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!" James yelled.

"What?" Silena asked.

"Oh thank god. Love, am I right? You know, I don't know why I'm in love with her, maybe that girl Utrax was right about me meeting her in real time in a few days, maybe Carmen herself is Utrax in the future, ooo does she have contacts. You know, some nights I fear about the inevitable. How one day I'm just going to die alone with no one in my hospital room to confront me, and that I'll just perish away from everyone's memory, like you'll probably would, you're just some baby horse, and I'm just some traumatized wreck." James said to the horse. "Anyway!" James yelled before clicking his tongue again.

The horse began to walk over to James and James petted it. "I got it!" James yelled.

"James run!" Silena faintly yelled.

James turned to see a massive moose above him, furious. "You know I have cocaine within me right now, but I think that's a moose, and the horse I have is a baby moose, and the bigger moose is Mama. Shit." James said before the moose started to charge at him.

James dropped the baby and booked for cover.

James slid behind a massive tree and curdled into a ball as the moose started ramming into the tree.

Silena saw a taxi driver making his away across. "Thank god." She said. "Taxi!" She yelled.

The car halted in front of them and both Silena and Carmen booked it into the back. "What about James?" Carmen asked before a gun appeared from the passenger seat.

They saw a man with an ACME badge in it. "Inspector Deveneux, we meet again." Carmen said.

"I have you now Carmen, after all this time, you're in my grasp, better yet, you have a partner with you, and nothing will stop me this time." Deveneux said before James crashed through his window. "Oh man I'm sorry, is this the wrong car?" James asked before the moose rammed into the car door and ripped it off.

Everyone panicked before James got up. "Sorry man we need a sacrifice." James spat out before shoving Deveneux out of the car before placing a bar of gold on the driver's lap. "Drive away!" He yelled.

"Okie dokie no problem." He said before he raced off.

"I'll pay for the car door later." He said.


	4. The Fearful Decoding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team head for Pierce House to find out more about the serum. Another problem of James arises.

That morning, everyone met again at the airport. James was able to give everyone airplane tickets, only they were largely separated from one another. They were dragging their suitcases and other things they need across the place to their next plane. "So what's the new plan?" Zach asked.

"Work in progress." James said. "At the current moment, me and Carmen will go undercover and try to locate the serum before VILE will do anything with it." James said.

"And the rest of us?" David asked.

"That's where the work in progress part comes in." James said before they all walked into the plane.

...

Judging by the seats, Silena was with Zach and Adam, Ivy was by herself, David and Beth were in the seats behind her, and James and Carmen were sitting with one another by the front.

"So Carms, what do you wanna talk about with one another?" James asked.

Carmen looked at James. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Well since we're going undercover, we should act like we know one another well enough to fool people to think we know each other. I'll start, my name is James Patrician Michael, middle name from my great grandfather, born April 2nd 2001." James said.

"Ok, that doesn't tell me much." Carmen said.

"Alright uh, I was raised in a small community, everyone got along, had a nice homelife, was previously thought dead for 9 years, has assembled a group of heroes within a few months." James said before Carmen cut him off.

"Wait, go back to the thought dead stuff, that's interesting." Carmen said.

James sunk in his seat. "Well 9 years back my mom was probably having a mental episode and took me and my brother away from my fathe-" James said.

"You have a brother." Carmen said.

"Well, had. His name was Alex, but he died recently." James said.

"What happened to him?" Carmen asked.

"I'll get to that. We got in a self caused car crash, but then we were saved by some guy who was apart of a species called a Kalanian." James said.

"A what?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know much either. Anyway, so we gave us this power called Kala..." James said.

...

After James had explained everything that had happened to him over the years, Carmen just looked at him confused. "Ow, that much happened to you?" Carmen asked.

"Yep." James said.

"How are you still, well you with all this?" Carmen asked.

"Because it's the right thing you do. I don't think it matters how much I suffer, as long as I don't let it happen to anyone else, I've done my duty." James said before laying back down on his chair. "I don't even care if you don't talk about yourself." James said.

Carmen took a breath in. "When I was a baby..." Carmen said.

"Keep going." He said.

"My father was murdered, and I was found by a member of VILE, and they took me in." Carmen said.

"You were with VILE?" James asked.

"Indeed. Gave me the name Black Sheep, raised me, went into their academy, trained to be like them, a thief." Carmen said.

"What made you change your mind?" James asked.

"I realized that thievery wasn't some game, and that it could have some disastrous consequences upon others, so I betrayed and left them." Carmen said.

"What about your mother?" James asked.

"I don't know. She's just, some there, somewhere in the world, and I don't know where. I hope to find her someday." Carmen said.

"Alright." James said before he chuckled. "This reminds me of something." James said.

"Like what?" Carmen asked.

"Ok, you my family and I, along with Adam were at the airport, this was back when I was 8 and Silena and Adam were dating for almost a year. And we were going back home from Oregon, but we all got lost trying to find the plane, and we all found A Plane and jump on it, only problems were that we left Adam behind, and we ended up in Paris, so we had to find a plane back to Oregon, find Adam, and rush to find a plane back home." He said cracking up.

"I don't see the funny part." Carmen said smiling.

"Well buckle in, so we all decided to get a trip to Oregon, so we can bond and bond with Adam more, since we didn't know him that well..." James said.

...

A few minutes later, she didn't have the context, but Silena had noticed that Carmen and James were basically having the time of their lives, laughing and having goofy smiles on their faces.

Adam looked where Silena was looking. "Is there a twilight zone moment happening?" Adam asked.

"What?" Silena asked.

"You know, Nightmare At 20'000 Feet, where a guy is convinced a monster is damaging the plane he's in." Adam said.

"What no, James and Carmen are just having a lot of fun." Silena said.

"Hm, ok." Adam said.

"Just that." Silena said.

"Well we have to entertain ourselves somehow." Adam said.

"You're right. But don't you think they're having too much fun?" Silena asked.

Adam raised at eyebrow at his wife. "Relax sweetie, James was a fast friend maker." Adam said.

"Yeah he was, but it's only been like, two days." Silena said.

"Exactly. Fast friend maker." Adam said.

"Just drop it and let them have their fun." Silena said before going back to her own head.

...

When they landed in Carmen's world version of Lincoln Massachusetts, they all got off the plane and began to find a new hotel before James got a phone call.

James looked at it as David was driving, it was Donna. James answered it. "Hey Donna." James said.

"Hey James so, I was checking around your basement and you know that new device you were working on, a Scramble Flash device that is a new way for Team members to teleport around the multiverse powered by the green orbs you have?" Donna asked.

"Yes, and it's called a Scrabble Flash device, but continue." James said.

"Well I was checking them, and there was one missing." Donna said.

"WHAT!" James yelled which made David put the car to a halt.

"Whoa ok, calm down." Donna said.

"What happened?" Carmen asked.

"I need a second." James said before getting out of the car. "Do you expect me to calm down?! One of my creations are missing in the vast multiverse!" James said.

"I know I know, but do you remember having one on you ever?" Donna asked.

"Um..." James said. "Oh I think I know." James said.

...

James was tinkering with one of the devices before the siren for villains invading blared around.

James placed the device in his pocket before rushing to see what it was. There was an alien Predator attacking his hometown. "Shit." James said before throwing a green orb out and jumping into a portal.

James teleported into the city to see a Predator walking about. "Hey creep!" James yelled.

The Predator turned to him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" James chuckled before raising his fists.

The Predator began to run towards him. "And that's not me." James said before The Predator slapped him into an alleyway.

James made his suit form around him and he flew towards the predator. But unbeknownst to him, the device had fallen out of his pocket, and was just laying on the ground.

...

"But it's only a possibility." James said.

"You want me to check there?" Donna asked.

"Yes. And Donna, let me know if it's not there, that one's unfinished, it only had enough energy for one teleportation, meaning if anyone used it, they would be trapped in a dimension." James said.

"Ok." Donna said before hanging up. "Where does he put the orbs?" Donna asked.

James sighed and got back in the car. "I lost one of my teleportation devices, and Donna's on the case to solve it." James said.

"One, who's Donna, and two, we already found a hotel from this spot." David said.

"Oh that's right you guys haven't met the rest of the team yet, ok when we get back, we'll start out small, then we'll work up to the top." James said. "In the hotel we go." James said before everyone got out.

...

"Jesus this thing's tight!" James said.

"You only have to where it for tonight James!" Silena said.

"This was the best you can get." James said.

"I had limited time!" Silena said before James walked out of the bathroom with a tight black tuxedo and jeans. "I hate this." James said.

"It's better than nothing." Beth said. "I went to my wedding barefoot." Beth said.

"Some people do that mom." James said.

"And braless." Beth said.

"I didn't need to know that." James said.

Carmen had put on a dark green dress and a fedora of the same color and placed it on her bundled up hair to hide any form of familiarity to her former VILE members. "Ready?" Carmen asked.

"Maybe." James said before everyone walked out.

...

The group had parked a road away from Pierce House and Zach and Ivy had set up a drone for them to find the serotonin serum. "Ok, we got this right?" James asked.

"If you don't blow your cover, then yeah." Adam said.

"Great." James said before he and Carmen walked out of the van. "Forgot the hair gel." Silena said before tossing some at James's hands.

James swiped his hair with his hands. "I guess it's time to swipe someone off their feet." James chuckled.

"Be serious." Carmen said.

"Sorry." James said.

The two began to walk towards the doors. "Sorry, your names are not on the list." Someone said.

James twiddled with his hands. "You sure about that? Their Mike Jamison, and Cara Diego." James said.

The man looked at the list again. "My apologizes. In you go." He said before they were let in.

"No need." James said before they continued to walk into the beast.

As they're walking about, Carmen is attempting to keep her head low to avoid being noticed. "Zach find the serum." She whispered immediately.

"Will do." He said before a drone popped out of the van.

It turned invisible before flying for the house.

"See anything yet?" Silena asked.

The drone phased through the walls of the second floor and continued to fly through the place.

James and Carmen were waiting for an answer. "I'll come up with the distraction, or excuse to get us there, I got a good one." James whispered.

"What is it?" Carmen asked.

"You'll see." He whispered. "It's the most epic, sneaky, smartest, brilliant, genius, most sly move you'll ever see in your life." James said.

"It's in the third room on the second floor." Ivy said.

"Excuse me where's the bathroom?" James asked to some random guy.

"Upstairs." He said before he walked away.

"Like I said." James said before the two made their way upstairs.

The two entered the third room and realized it was a jacket room.

"Let's hurry." James said before the two looked around the room.

Carmen looked under the bed to see a metal suit case. She grabbed it and placed it on the bed and opened it to see a green serum. "I think this is it." Carmen said.

James pulled out a detector and scanned it's chemicals. One of it's chemicals was indeed serotonin.

"The predators have found their prey." James said before he felt someone kick him in the face and he crashed into a window, cracking it.

Carmen looked to see a former VILE member. "Tigress." Carmen said.

"Fedora The Explorer." Tigress said.

"The prey is running away from the predator." James yelled.

Carmen and Tigress looked at him confused. "Let's pretend I didn't say that." James said before another VILE member walked in.

"Dr Bellum." Carmen said.

"Thank you Mrs. Encyclopedia, I couldn't guess that myself." James said before Tigress grabbed him by the tie and tossed him out of the room.

While Carmen went to fight Bellum, James got back up to brawl with Tigress. James removed the black part of his tuxedo and he now only had a buttoned white shirt. "Let's dance." James said before going to jumpkick Tigress, but the pants were so tight he couldn't move his leg that high up as he planned and he fell down.

"Ow." James said.

Tigress stomped James in the stomach and he rolled out of the way before she could do it again.

James summoned a glove that gave him claws like Wolverine. "Try to compete with this." He said before he slashed at Tigress.

Tigress grabbed the glove and ripped it off before kicking James down the hallway.

James grabbed his black coat before swinging it around like nunchucks.

Then, Carmen dropped down into the hallway, breathing heavily, and seeming to panic.

This distracted Tigress so James could wrap the coat around her legs and make her trip.

James jumped across the hallway and grabbed Carmen's arm and the suitcase before rushing towards the window. "You only live once!" James yelled before jumping out the window.

He landed on the ground and saw the serum out of it's suitcase, he grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. But then he noticed Carmen, she looked like she was freaking out. "Carmen?" James asked.

He recognized what was happening to Carmen, trembling, heavy breathing, tears were starting to form, he recognized she was having an anxiety attack.

"Carmen are you ok?!" James asked as Tigress saw them from above.

James grabbed Carmen before running away. "Start the car!" James yelled.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Start the goddamn car!" James yelled.

Beth turned on the car and James got Carmen into the back. "I got the serum, subtract the suitcase." James said "But I don't know what's wrong with Carmen." James said.

Silena grabbed Carmen and have her sat down. "Panic attack. Carmen what happened?" Silena asked.

Carmen could barely speak. "They're weaponizing it." She mummured.

"Weaponizing what?" Beth asked.

"Nightmares." Carmen said.


	5. Who Are You My Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco that was the party, Carmen runs off from the others. David goes off alone to find him. James and Adam accidentally get infected with the serum and have to go through their own worst fears.

When everyone got back to the hotel, Carmen had immediately exited the van and went into her hotel room.

Everyone else had gone into their rooms, with James taking the serum into their rooms. "Weaponizing nightmares. What could that mean?" James asked.

"I don't know." Adam said sitting next to him. "Maybe it means that they plan to have people go through their worst fears." Adam said.

"Probably as an overcomplicated escape tactic." James said.

They heard something plopping onto the bed. They both turned to see Silena packing a suitcase. "Whatcha doing sis?" James asked.

"Packing to leave, what does it look like?" Silena asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"James, I'm going back home." Silena said.

"What? Why?" James asked.

Silena groaned. "James be serious, I can't be here right now with all this superhero stuff, that's your thing, not mine." James said.

"Wait Silena, we just got the band back together, we can't just break it up again." James said.

"We're not, I'm just saying that I'll lead the normal life with my family, and you can do your thing." Silena said. "Cause I don't want something terrible to happen to anyone." Silena said.

James laughed. "When will I do something irresponsible?" James asked before going back to the serum and seeing a tiny button.

He pushed it, having a gas blow in him and Adam's face.

"Take cover!" David yelled before he, Silena grabbing Jamie, and Beth covered their mouths and noses.

James swiped the gas away, but then he realized something was terribly wrong. He felt his vision blurry up and felt his entire body tremble in fear.

"Air." Adam said before heading outside to the patio.

"What?" Beth asked.

"The gas is doing what Carmen said!" James yelled before he rushed outside with Adam and took a seat on the chair.

"Shit." James repeatedly said before he felt all of his surroundings go black.

"James?" Silena asked before someone knocked on the door.

David went to see who it was. It was Zach and Ivy.

David opened it. "Carmen's gone." Zach said.

"What, where'd she go?" Beth asked.

"We don't know. We need James to track her." Ivy said.

"Yeah he might be out of commission for a bit." Silena said.

"Well where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Zach asked.

David had an idea. "I'll go find her." He said.

"How do you know where she could be?" Beth asked.

"I have an idea." David said before he left the room.

"What should we do?" Zach asked.

"We just wait. He always has his mind set." Silena sadi.

"Well what about those two?" Ivy asked.

"We just wait." Silena said.

...

James had awoken inside a random house. A house he both recognized and didn't recognize. He looked at the walls, they had a familiar color. A familiar form. He looked at family photos. Some were of family, some had photos on them, but the face portion was cut out.

"What the?" James asked.

Then, James saw a photo with him in it, but two other people with their faces cut out.

James continued to check around the house to see an orange cat laying on the house.

Then, James saw Utrax in a chair. "Utrax." James said.

Utrax turned to James. "Hi sweetie." Utrax said before getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

James was a bit thrown off by this. Utrax wasn't her real name, he didn't know her real name, and she did tell him she was his future wife, so it made sense for her to act like this, but now, he was still 19, and she looked the same as she did in Team 2, so he was still confused.

"Yeah, hi." James said.

Utrax went into the kitchen and went to grab a water, while placing something down on the table.

James went to grab it. It was a script.

'The Twlight Zone' 'Five Characters In Search On An Exit.'

James went to flip through the pages. It was a line for line script of the infamous episode.

"So sweetie will you pick up our daugther?" Utrax asked.

"Uh, maybe. Depends on if I can make it." James said as he kept flipping through the script. Then he came across the line that haunted him when he first saw the episode. 'Who are we!'

Utrax turned to James, but suddenly, her body morphed into Carmen Sandiego's.

James nearly screamed. "Hey, did you get a makeover?" He nervously chuckled.

James then noticed that some of the family photos with the blank faces had turned into Carmen, with some random child.

James turned back to Carmen. "Is everything ok sweetie?" Carmen asked starting to walk towards him.

"Y-yeah." James said.

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked as she then morphed into Barbara. "You seem to be having something wrong." She said.

James turned to the wall and tried to block her out.

"You know can tell me if something's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"I know! But you're not my wife!" James yelled.

Barbara turned into Supergirl. "How dare you!" She yell before James ran for the door as the audio from actor William Windon. "Who are we!" "Who are we!" "Who are we!" He kept hearing as he ran for the door.

He ran past the door and he was suddenly in a complete black void.

James turned back to the house, it was nowhere to be seen.

James tried to calm down. "What the hell's happening?" James wondered before he noticed a red string on his left thumb.

James looked ahead of him to see a blurry figure standing far from him, the string he had connected with the blurryman's.

"Hey!" James yelled before running towards the blurry person.

James began to fly towards it and tried to grab her, but when he got close, it turned into pure smoke and it blinded his vision before he landed in a grassy valley.

James got back up and looked around the place. "This is just a dream, it's a dream." James said before he went to walk off, but then saw a grave with his own name on it, with no other grave in sight.

James turned away from it. "Wake up!" He yelled.

Then, James remembered an old tactic he did when he was younger. "Boo." James said.

Then, he was pulled into the grave and continued to fall down an endless abyss.

James then awoken on the patio as he felt his phone ring.

He worryingly grabbed it to see Donna. "Do-Donna." James stuttered.

"So, after hours of asking around and walking, I made it to the exact alleyway! And it's not here." Donna said.

"Ok ok ok ok ok ok, shit." James said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What do we do?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." James said before he hung up quickly. "Adam, you holding up?" James asked.

Adam said nothing. "Adam?" James said before Adam had awoken as well. "Adam! You ok?" James asked.

Adam breathed heavily. "She hates me." Adam said.

"What?" James asked.

"Beth, your mom, she hates me! I know it!" Adam said.

James chuckled. "No she doesn't." James said.

"She does! Think about it!" Adam said.

James thought back to the night in the car.

...

What about Silena and Adam?" Alex asked.

"Forget them! They're just inmature dumbasses!" Beth yelled in a wreck.

...

"Well, that was in the past, why don't you ask her now?" James asked.

"Because I already know the answer, and if I confront her about it, she might kill me!" Adam yelled.

James sighed. "I'll give you time to yourself." James said before walking back in. "What did you see?" Adam asked.

James sighed and turned back to Adam. "My fear of, dying alone." James said before he walked back inside.

David continued to walk across the city and came across a coffee shop, where Carmen was sitting in there.

David sighed and walked into the place.

He walked over to Carmen. "You know if I was you, I would've gone to a bar." He said before taking a seat in front of her.

Carmen said nothing. "Hey, it's ok, you can talk to me." He said.

"If you knew what that thing could do, you would be acting the same way." Carmen said.

"Well as a police captain, I've gone through a lot throughout the years, especially since I lost my sons and my wife while I was working." David said.

"They did?" Carmen asked. "Cause James just told me about the car crash."

"Yeah, James told me that Beth said it was because I worked too much and didn't see them much." David said.

"You don't agree with her right?" Carmen asked.

"No, she was right. I was in my late 20's, or early 30's, I was trying so hard to gain respect from my other officers, that I didn't spent time with the people who already did, my own family." David said.

Carmen sighed. "What I saw from the serum, I was a baby. I was in a closet, my dad put me in it, it was the night he died." Carmen said.

"What happened?" David asked.

Carmen looked at David. "Nothing." She said. "It was just me, in there, not being able to move or leave for what felt like forever." Carmen said.

David sighed. "It's probably trauma you were going through, lord knows I've gotten that through the years." David said.

Carmen took her hat off and placed it on the table. "Did you go through what I went through?" Carmen asked.

...

James, Silena, Beth, Zach, and Ivy were relaxing inside the house when Adam suddenly bust in. "Adam is the anxiety back?" James asked.

"No we've been found!" Adam yelled.

"What!" Silena yelled.

...

"No, but I have seen many others kids go through stuff like that." David said before he took out a card James had given him and placed it in front of Carmen. "Join our Team Carmen, you can possibly stop other children from going through this." David said.

...

"We have to leave now, get your things." James said

"Consider it done." Silena said.

...

"But I'm a thief." Carmen said.

"Who steals from other thieves. And you can still do that." David said before he noticed someone.

It was a girl that looked about James's age, but she wasn't 2D like Carmen, she was a normal human like James.

...

At the hotel, something crashed through the window. "Flash grenade!" James yelled.

...

The girl had noticed David.

...

The flash grenade went off and everyone went blind.

...

The girl began to run away from David.

"Wait!" David yelled as the girl left the coffee shop.

The girl ran into an alleyway and David followed her to see a dead end.

The girl turned to David. "Hey hey hey hey, relax, I'm an officer of the law, I just want to know if you're ok." David said before Carmen saw her too.

Then, David noticed that the girl had a Scrabble Flash device in her hand. David had an idea on who this was. "Do you know of my son, James Michael?" David asked.

The girl nodded. "Ok. What's your name?" David asked.

"Beverly." She said.

"Ok, come with me, and we can help you, ok." David said.

Beverly slowly walked towards David. "There you go." David said.

...

Once everyone's vision became clearer, James went back to the desk to see the serum missing. "It was VILE, they took back their serum." James said.

Silena went to check on Jamie, only problem was, she was missing. "Guys where's Jamie?" Silena asked.

Ivy found a note by the desk and picked it up. "They took her!" Ivy said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

...

David walked with Carmen and Beverly when his phone rang. It was James. "Hey so-" David said.

"I need to talk to Carmen!" James yelled.

"Ok." David said before passing the phone to her.

"Carmen, VILE took Jamie, what happens when they take babies?" James asked.

"What?! Uh, they take them to their academy by boat and train them to be one of them." Carmen explained.

"Shit!" Adam yelled.

"If we don't get there fast, we won't be able to see her again. So let's move!" James yelled before he hung up and they all ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"VILE took Jamie, and maybe the serum. We have to hurry." Carmen said before the three of them began to rush to find Jamie.


	6. Saving Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family races against time to save Jamie from being taken to VILE academy.

James, Silena, Adam, Beth, Zach, and Ivy rushed outside the house to see VILE people walking to a car with Jamie.

James pulls out a glock. "Freeze mother bitches!" He yelled before shooting at then.

They quickly jumped in the car with Jamie. James tossed a device and it sticked onto the trunk before they began to drive off.

James jumped onto the car and opened the roof window and tried to grab Jamie before the car made a sharp turn and he flew off the car and crashed into a street lamp.

The others caught up with him. "Damn it." Zach said.

"No need to panic, I put a track device on them." James said before summoning his suit and checked where it was leading. "Follow me!" James yelled before Silena, Adam, and Zach began to run off.

Beth and Ivy just stood there. "Why didn't they take the car?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we just take it?" Ivy asked before the two rushed for the car.

...

James, Silena, Adam, and Zach began to run across an alleyway. "If we run and keep running, we'll get there within 3 minutes." James predicted.

"If we make it out of this, I'll kill you myself." Silena said.

"Great to hear!" James yelled as they began to keep on running.

...

David, Carmen, and Beverly were rushing back to the hotel. "We have to find the others!" David said.

"It's pointless! They could be on the move already!" Carmen yelled before they saw the van drive up to them.

The windows rolled down to reveal Beth and Ivy. "Who's this?" Beth asked.

"I'll explain later, just get the move on!" David yelled before the three of them hopped in the back and raced off. "James put a tracker on the car, they're driving to the docks!" Beth said.

...

Back with the others, the four rushed out the alley and began to run on another sidewalk.

James and Zach jumped over a traffic cone, then hurdled over a garbage can.

They turned a left and kept on running.

They all jumped across a small flight of stairs before running inside a mall.

"Where does this lead to the docks?" Adam asked.

"I don't know! I'm just going where it tells me to!" James yelled.

They ran past a few people before turning to another doorway.

They busted out and ran across the road. "Up that pole!" James yelled before hopping onto it and jumping onto the floor above.

Silena, Adam, and Zach were able to do so before they kept on running.

They jumped over a railing before landing on the ground and kept running on the brick floor.

They ran past a drive thru of a Century Bank and jumped over another railing and landed on a flat brick roof.

They all began to jump over other building which were about the same size and equal in distance apart.

They jumped inside a parking garbage and had their legs carry them through it.

They all lunged over an entire flight of stairs and crash landed on the ground. "Keep moving!" James said before they all got up, worked through the pain and continued.

They landed back on the sidewalk of the ground and continued rushing for Jamie.

...

Beth, Ivy, David, Carmen, and Beverly were following the device.

David turned to Beverly. "So who are you exactly?" David asked.

Beverly remained silent and looked at the window.

"Come on kid, at least say something." David said.

"David." Beth said.

"What? I found her off the street, and we don't know how she got here." David defended himself.

"Well there's always a time and place." Carmen said.

...

The other four ran across an entire empty road before jumping onto another sidewalk.

...

"Can you at least tell me about your family?" David said.

"David!" Beth yelled.

"WHAT!" David said.

...

The four of them ran past a restaurant. While running, James grabbed a water bottle and gave a 20 dollar tip to the lady. "Keep the change!" He yelled before he kept going.

The four continued to run down an empty road. "Almost there!" James said.

...

"How about-" David said.

"Shut up." Beth said.

...

The four of them saw the docks ahead of them. They saw a yellow railing blocking them and they all hopped over it.

...

Beth parked the car and saw the others running. "We're here." She said before they all got out.

James rushed for the car to see them getting out and noticing them.

"Keep your hands off my niece!" James yelled before doing a jump kick to that guy.

The guy fell down. "Someone get Jamie!" James yelled.

Another guy appeared out of the car with the baby and pulled out a glock.

"STOP!" James yelled.

Everyone freezed in place. "One more move, and I'll shoot the child with no hesistation." He said.

James blew a raspberry. "Ok." James said.

"James!" Silena said.

"Wait, don't panic. There's one thing I forgot to mention to you." James said.

"What?" Silena asked.

"I may of added a little something to Jamie's portable chair." James said before he pushed a button.

Then, rocket jets came out of the bottom of Jamie's chair and it floated in the air. "You gave my baby's chair rocket jets!" Silena yelled.

"Well I wanted to make sure just in case this kind of thing would happen I would need them." James explained before flying up in the air and grabbing the chair.

The guy aimed up at James and shot him in the foot. "Shit!" James yelled before the chair began to spin out of control.

Everyone began to play capture the flag in order to grab the chair.

Carmen was the one to grab it as James plopped to the ground.

The guy aimed the gun at Carmen and Jamie before James tripped the guy and he fell down. "Get out! All of you!" James yelled.

Everyone began to rush for the car as James stumbled back up and raised his fists up. "Come on." James said before the guy charged at James.

James knocked the guy out and chucked the guy into the ocean, but he also tripped himself and fell into the ocean.

James opened his eyes and grabbed the other guy and began to swim to safety.

The two swam up to a fishing spot and got up there.

James sighed and placed handcuffs on him and around a sign.

James sighed before pulling out a pack of gum and chewing on it, which healed his foot. "You save a villain and not me?" He heard a familiar voice said.

James looked around the place. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you." He heard the voice again.

James looked over the river to see Alex in the reflection. James scoffed. "You're not real. Just a simple figment of my imagination." James said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Alex said before James walked off from him, not even paying attention to it.

...

James opened the van doors and everyone looked at him. "You ok?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine. Drive." James said before David drove off.

James sighed and sunk into his seat. "Who are you?" James asked to the lady.

"Beverly." She said.

"Great." James said as they kept on driving.


	7. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that last fiasco, James, David, Beth, Carmen, Zach, and Ivy head for their last bet on finding out where the serum is going to be.

When they all returned to the house, James picked up Silena's suitcase and offered it to her. "Take it and leave." James told his sister.

Silena was a bit thrown off by this. "What?" Silena asked.

"Did I stutter? I say take it and leave. You have every single right to leave right now, I put your lives and Jamie's at risk, I'm an idiot for dragging you two into this. And while you're at it, bring Beverly home as well." James said.

Silena looked at James before slowly grabbing the suitcase. "Ok." Silena said before Adam began to pack his things.

"And Bev, I believe you have something that belongs to me." James said.

Beverly sighed and passed James a Scrabble Flash device. "There we go." James said.

Beverly looked down at her feet. "Hey, I'm only trying to help you. I don't know you, but I know there's someone back at earth waiting for you, someone who misses you, someone who loves you, if you don't go back now, you might regret it. We all only have so much time in the world." James said.

Beverly looked up at James. "Ok." She said before Silena grabbed one of James's orbs and tossed it in there. "Here we go." Silena said as Adam and Beverly walked in.

Silena stopped and turned back to James. "Love you James." Silena said.

James softly smiled. "I love you too sis." James said before Silena walked in with Jamie and the portal closed.

...

Silena walked through the portal only to see she was in a precinct with guns aimed at her. "You have got to be kidding me." Silena said.

...

Now, it was only James, David, Carmen, Zach, Beth, and Ivy in the hotel room. "Ok, we have no idea where the serum is heading now, and we lost about 4 people. Any clues on where we can head next?" James asked.

"There is one person I know of." Carmen said.

"And that?" Beth asked.

"You have to accept another plane flight." Carmen chuckled.

"I don't care, I just want this done." James said. "But now, let's catch some rest." James said before Carmen, Zach, and Ivy left.

James sighed and summoned a glass of apple cinder. "Sweetie are you ok?" Beth asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit burned out. Good night." James said before James went to sleep in his own bed, and David and Beth slept next to one another.

...

The next morning, they took another plane and flew across the continent to find this guy.

When they landed, they began to follow Carmen to a cherry tree filled forest.

"What exactly is this place?" David asked.

"It's this guy's spot." Carmen said before they saw someone with short black hair and wearing a ninja outfit, as he stood silently from a hill.

"Shadow-San." Carmen said.

"What do you require?" Shadow-San asked.

"Oh, no introductions, ok." James said.

"Carmen called me in advance, I already know you." Shadow-San said.

"Oh, then why did we come here when he could've called him over the phone?" James asked.

"We did." Zach said.

"We called him to find out where the serum has gone, and the answers?" Carmen asked.

Shadow-San passed them a few tickets to an oncoming hot air balloon festival. "They'll use it here, tonight. In the air, they'll make it spread more, and they'll use it in order to show off they're danger." Shadow-San explained.

"Where'd you get this?" David asked.

"I did." He said.

"But where did yo-" Ivy said.

"I Did." Shadow-San said.

"Ok, so it's a hot air balloon festival, ok, great spot for an action scene, even parkour, can help us out. So, let's prepare for the night. It's going to be a long one." James said before they all began to walk back to the hotel.

David made it up to Beth. "So Beth, you wanna go get something tonight?" David wondered.

"How would you want to do that?" Beth asked.

"Remember our first date?" David chuckled.

Beth realized what David was thinking. "No." Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah." David said.

...

Silena was alone in an interrogation room before an agent of the place, Julia, walked into the room.

"Good morning." She said before taking a seat. "Now, I only have a few questions for you, I want to answer honestly." Julia said.

"Deal." Silena said.

"So, Silena Michael, a few nights ago you were with Carmen Sandiego along with James Michael?" Julia said.

"Yes. James is my brother and we were at the party, and along with that, Carmen just happened to be there." Silena said.

"Ok. But after that, when we appeared, you all escaped the place." Julia said.

"Oh right, so we got a call that our mother was in the hospital, so we had to get out of there, and then you all appeared, so James thought he could swing out. He probably inspired Carmen to do the same." Silena said.

"Understood, and lastly Inspector Deveneux saw you along with Carmen in a taxi and your brother broke in and pushed him out to take care of a mama moose." Julia said.

"Right, Carmen was getting away, and we were going towards the woods to get her, and then the moose attacked us, so I called for the taxi to somehow stop Carmen and we both in and Deveneux happened to be there." Silena said.

Julia continued to write stuff down on a piece of paper. "Do you know where in the world Sandiego went?" Julia asked.

"No, she's probably gone from this state anyway." Silena said.

Julia wrote some more notes. "Ok, you are dismissed." Julia said.

"Thank you." Silena said. "Sorry about that portal scare, don't know how to use those things yet." Silena chuckled before she left the place.

She met up with Adam and Beverly, who had Jamie. "Let's just go home." Silena said.

"Uh, James left you a voice mail." Adam said.

Silena took her phone and listened to it. "Hey sis, sorry about the blow up last night, just got a bit cranky. Anyway, there's a hot air balloon festival in this dimension tonight, and that's where VILE's using their serum, so, it would be nice if you could help. Bye." He said.

Silena looked at the phone and sighed. "Now what?" Beverly asked.

...

Silena, Adam, and Beverly paid a babysitter to watch Jamie back at their home.

"Uh, where are you going?" The sitter asked.

"We have to take care of something. Don't ask what, it's too dangerous. There's leftover ham in the fridge and some tatter tots in the oven. Do not microwave them, They'll Go Soggy." Silena said before they left.

"Must be something with James." The sitter said.


	8. All For Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team have to find one of many hot air balloons to find the serum before it's used.

James, Zach, Carmen, Ivy, and Shadowsan had arrived in this spot on top a hill. Many hot air balloons of colors were already flying in the air.

"Ok, we're doing this. We have to find the right one." James said.

"Player, try some tracking." Carmen said.

"It's a far distance away. I'll send you the path." Player said.

Carmen looked at her watch. "Follow me." Carmen said.

"Hold on, we gotta give this to everyone." James said before he pushed a button on Carmen's watch, then had his suit form around him.

"How did you-" Carmen asked.

"Don't ask." James said. "Zach, take this." James said before passing a onewheel skateboard over to him. "Whoa." Zach said.

"You'll use that. Mom, dad, you sure that vehicle's a good idea." James asked his parents, who were riding a motorcycle.

"Hey, I've gotten better at this." David said.

"Sure you have." Beth said.

"Fun, rest of us, parkouring our way there, we only have one shot, let's not miss it." James said before they all began to run for it.

Just when they ran off, Silena, Adam, and Beverly had appeared. "There they go." Silena said.

"Come on!" Beverly yelled before they ran to catch up.

...

James, Ivy, Carmen, and Shadowsan had made it to a canyon like splt where they made many jumps across rocks.

Once at a safe distance, James slid down a hill and saw Shadowsan hop over him.

...

David and Beth began to ride down a hill with their motorcycle where they came across jagged rocks.

David turned the cycle left and right to dodge them, even gone between some, and jumped over hillsides.

"You're doing better than I thought!" Beth said.

"I'm just getting started." David said.

...

Silena, Adam, and Beverly were following James and his group when they kept running.

"Almost there!" Carmen said.

"Thankfully." James chuckled.

...

Zach rode the skateboard across the area and saw David and Beth's bike.

He grabbed onto the bike and began to go along with them at their speed.

...

The group found themselves looking at a massive green balloon.

James zoomed in to see the members of VILE getting onto it with a suitcase.

"That's them!" James yelled.

"Then we better hurry!" Ivy said before they kept on running.

They saw the motorcycle show up.

Zach turned to see Silena and the others behind them.

"The cavalry's arrived!" Zach said.

Everyone turned to see them. "Silena?" James said.

"Not now!" Silena said before they kept on running.

The balloon began to slowly take off.

James began to fly in the air and race toward them.

"Look out!" Tigress yelled.

James snatched the suitcase from Coach Brunt before flying off.

"I got him." Dr Bellum said before pulling out and tossing a boomerang at James.

James gave the suitcase a hug to keep him from losing it, but the boomerang shocked him and began to have him go back to VILE.

"Oh no." Beverly said.

Carmen pulled out a grappling hook and it latched onto James's leg and she tried to pull him back, but he began to spin out of control, which then caused her to fly with him.

Carmen lost her hat and Silena grabbed it.

James threw the suitcase away when they made it onto the balloon which VILE was on. "Hey." James said as Carmen crashed in too. "Dad, get the suitcase!" James yelled.

"On it!" David yelled before he began to drive off.

The balloon began to fly off as everyone else began to jump onto it.

"Tigress, get the case!" Brunt yelled before she jumped off.

Silena then jumped off to and tackled her down.

A fight on the balloon began to happen, but since there was little fighting room, it was crowded.

David tilted the bike and Beth yanked the case. "Got it!" Beth yelled.

Tigress slashed at Silena's shoulder and it began to bleed.

Silena grabbed Tigress's leg and they began to roll across the grass.

James began to climb up the balloon and pulled out his book. "Which one was it?" James asked as he flipped through the pages.

Tigress tossed Silena aside and grabbed onto David and Beth's bike.

James found the page and used the spell to make the motorcycle fly in the air.

Tigress fell off the bike and she landed on the ground.

"The case!" James yelled.

David tossed his son the case and he caught it.

"Ok." James said before he opened it to have a golde light bath his face.

James pulled out a massive yellow glowing button. "So that's what was in the case in Pulp Fiction." James said before he tossed it aside.

James pulled out a syringe filled with liquid and injected it into the canister.

The stuff inside began to solidify from it and it was then frozen solid.

"Problemo solved." James said before he tripped on the balloon and fell down to the ground, with the canister shattering.

"No!" Brunt yelled.

"Oh we've made her mad! Run!" Zach yelled before they all jumped off the balloon.

"Follow me!" James yelled before he summoned a portal and grabbed the frozen gas before they all ran in and closed it.

...

When they all made it back to James's house, they all had sighs of relief.

"We did it! We stopped VILE, for now." James said.

"Thank god, I think I need a vacation from that vacation." Beth said.

"Great to hear." James said before going back to Silena. "So, what do you say?" James asked before taking out his hand. "Joining The Team sis?" James asked.

Silena pondered about it for a minute. "You know what, yes. The world's always going to need more heroes." Silena said before shaking his hand. "And you guys, minus Beverly?" James asked.

"Hold on, I'm joining." Beverly said.

"Give me one good reason why." James said.

"Like she said, the world's always going to need more heroes." Beverly said.

"True point. But you need a therapist, you've been cooped up in their dimension for who knows how long, that first, then join the job where the mental health might get worse." James explained.

"Deal." Beverly said.

"Ok, so, you can all go home." James said before he tossed portals opened.

"Nice seeing you." Carmen said as some began to go into the portal.

James saw a fly and began to try and kill it, but then he accidentally did a certain spell.

James realized he did the soulmate tracking spell, and he saw a red string on his finger, but his didn't connect with Carmen's, like he thought. "Nice to see you too." James said beginning to process it.

"Alright." Carmen said before she went into the portal.

James looked at the string before making it vanished. All of that for nothing, a simple waste of time.

James sighed before opening a portal and going into it.

...

He walked into Silena and Adam's house, they looked at him. "Can I spent the night? I packed up my things already and I've slept on the couch for a few days." James said.

"Ok." Silena said. "We have a guess bed." Silena said.

"Thanks." James said before doing the spell behind their backs, and he saw his own string, before seeing Silena and Adam's connect.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Sure." Adam said.

"How did you know you guys were perfect for one another?" James asked.

Silena and Adam turned to one another. "We just, knew." Silena said.

"Ok." James said before he went for the guess bed.


End file.
